Reactors for use in waste water treatment conventionally comprise an apparatus or environment in which microorganisms, such as bacteria, convert organic matter in the waste water through biological processes. The reactors may include bacteria growth devices for the bacteria to grow on. The reactors may provide an aerobic, anaerobic or anoxic environment for the microorganism-led biological reactions.
Reactors for use in lagoon wastewater treatment have faced specific challenges including the necessity of down-time during repair; requirement of skilled workers to install, repair and maintain the reactors; and difficult and cumbersome installation and repair often requiring specialized equipment. Many of these factors render such reactors expensive to sustain and inefficient.
Therefore, there is a need for reactors which overcome or reduce at least some of the above-described problems.